Pyramid Vanille
Scent Description: We bring you four favourite NAVA Vanilla notes blended and aged to create a 'vanilla euphoria'. Kobalt, Crystalline, Crystal and Moonstone. NEWLY blended and tested over a six month period at with specific measurements to create the ultimate Vanille. ---- ---- Review #1 by HottieMcNaughty on Sat Jul 14, 2012 In bottle: Floral vanilla. Wet on skin: It's definitely vanilla! It's got a little bit of a spicy floral wafting around and it's backed up by the vanilla bean musk. Dry on skin: This dries down to a dark and slightly musky creamy vanilla with just a hint of floral to it. Verdict: I'm not sure how much I would wear this on it's own but I can't wait to layer it! ---- Review #2 by hill78 on Sat Jul 14, 2012 I am a huge fan of vanilla, and this is a dream of a vanilla accord. In the wet stage and early dry down I get a lovely floral vanilla. Later in the dry down the floral element subsides and the musk comes forward to blend with the sweet vanillas. I love this alone and think it will layer wonderfully. Thanks so much NA for such a fantastic vanilla lover's scent! ---- Review #3 by bribee on Sat Jul 14, 2012 I agree with other reviewers, this starts out as a soft and lovely floral vanilla. Once it dries, the strongest vanilla I detect is N: Crystal. I still get the other vanillas swirling around in the mix but N: Crystal is talking the loudest. This is like N: Crystal on steroids but softened. I love the hints of N: Moonstone I'm getting from this too. Lovely. A wonderful addition to the collection and one that I'm excited to see age. I wore this while mowing the lawn and its still going strong, which is always a plus! ---- Review #4 by MichelleB675 on Fri Jul 27, 2012 It's a Vanilla party! Gorgeous, wonderful vanilla perfection. I love every form of vanilla that NA has presented to us, and I didn't think a single one of them could get better, I was wrong! Together they are the most perfectly perfect vanilla that anyone could want. Floral, creamy decadent vanilla awesomeness that I want to roll around in and purr happily. ---- Review #5 by BlueTopaz on Sat Aug 04, 2012 I'm kind of new to NA and still can't really identify the different vanilla's in this yet (I'm learning though). But - this is a gorgeous vanilla perfume and I get heaps of compliments everytime I wear this. It's also good for layering with other scents when you want to add a hint of vanilla ---- Review #6 by ElizabethOSP on Tue Sep 04, 2012 VANILLA EUPHORIA INDEED! I can detect all four of them, and together they are ABSO-FREAKIN'-LUTELY AMAZING. This is wonderful by itself, and fabulous for layering. It is just Unbelievable Vanilla Bliss. That is all. ---- Review #7 by Jendayi on Wed Sep 05, 2012 ElizabethOSP describes Pyramid Vanille so well! I've had such a great time layering it, and this has been just amazing by itself. ---- Review #8 by PaintedMoogle on Sat Sep 22, 2012 Everybody has already described my feelings on Pyramid Vanille: it's a vanilla lover's holy grail. It's so creamy and delightful, without being too sweet. A tour de force of vanilla! ---- Review #9 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #10 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Studio Limited Category:Nokturne Category:Current